Sunday Bloody Sunday
by shadowfangirl
Summary: What would you do if you found out your parents don't love you? And all you were to them was a way to make money, a sort of business if you may. Read about Sakura,Itachi, and Lee struggle for freedom. R
1. Chapter 1

The door swung open with a loud screech, and a boy with a brown potatoe bag over his head was tossed into a small, dark, dank room. He landed with a loud thud, and the door slammed shut with a sudden click. The sound of keys locking the door could be heard echoing off the cramped walls. Then everything was silent except for the ear piercing whistling, slowly fading into the distance from the other side of the door.

The boy laid stomach to the ground. He wore something that resembled an English boarding school uniform, with light gray slacks, and a crisp white collored shirt. With a slate gray sweater over top of it all, he looked like an average rich preppy boy. He wasn't the only one in the room. Three hungry, sleep deprived teens sat against the wall farthest from the locked door, and were staring wide eyed at the new addition.

After sizing up the kid lying unconscious in front of them, the three teens looked at each other. One, a girl with pink hair, pale skin and green eyes, held a younger boy, who was frightened, tightened his grip around her small thin waist. His large blue eyes didn't move from the lanky boy in front of him. The girl looked up over her shoulder at an older boy sitting on a high ledge, looking out the only window there was in the dark, dank, cell they called home. He glanced down at her with his piercing red eyes and then glanced towards their new member, showing no emotion he combed his right hand through his long sleek black hair and jumped down off the ledge.

"What are you going to do?" the girl said, following him with her eyes, while keeping a firm hold on the younger, shivering boy in her arms. The older boy ignored her and walked over to the limp boy lying in the middle of their room. He knelt down and nudged the kid hard with his right hand. The kid grunted and turned over onto his back. The older teen, curious, bent his head over the large potatoe sac engulfing the poor kids head and slowly untied it. The girl, and the younger boy, also curiously leaned forward. The older teen pulled off the potatoe sac slowly, and tossed it into the corner of the room, revealing a teen with black freshly cut hair.

"It's some punk ass, rich kid. Damn, even the rich are selling their kids to this hell hole," The older teen said as he stood up and nudged the kid again, this time with his foot. The kid coughed, and his dark, rich brown eyes fluttered open. Letting his eyes focus to the minimal amount of lighting there was in the room, the kid looked up and saw a tall teen glaring down at him. His jaw was tense, and he didn't look too happy, his face was thin, and though his eyes were intense, there were huge black rings under them due to lack of sleep.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Where am I?" The kid said scrambling to his feet. The older teen backed out of the way, and smirked. The new kid stumbled in confusion and slammed into the wall.

"I'm not the one you should be asking those questions too, I don't want a damn thing from you, and before I tell you who I am, I want to know who the hell you are?" The older teen said, taking a step towards the kid so that their noses were almost touching. The new kid stared at the teen in front of him. He looked about seventeen, he wore an overly baggy, long-sleeved shirt that hung over his right shoulder, and torn jeans. He wore no shoes, but torn pieces of cloth that he had wrapped around his feet in replacement for shoes. There were also torn pieces of cloth he had tied around his left hand, that seemed to have been used to bandage a cut of some sort.

"What happened?" The older teen rolled his eyes and stepped back.

"Are you going to tell us who you are? Or am I going to have to drag it out of you," The older teen said clenching his fists and crossing his arms in front of him The kid's eyes widened in shock, as he finally noticed the two younger teens huddled in the corner. They looked just like the scary, overly aggressive one in front of him, hungry, sleep deprived and in almost rags. Except the younger boy, who looked about twelve, had clothes that looked cleaner, and the girl looking about fifteen, wore shoes, though they looked too big for her. She also wore a large sweater, which engulfed her small frame. He stared at them, frightened, plastered to the opposite wall.

"I'm Lee, my names Lee" Lee said, sliding down the wall so that he sat, staring opposite from the girl and young boy. He looked up at the older teen, petrified. The older teen looking amused turned around and hopped back up onto the ledge behind the other two teens. Placing his hands behind his head he leaned back against the wall, and looked down his nose towards the new boy Lee.

"Welcome to hell" The older teen said turning his attention back out the barred window. Lee turned his attention to the other two teens. The girl glanced up at the older boy behind her and rolled her eyes. She looked over at Lee and smiled angelically towards him, tightening her grip around the young boy's waist in her arms, who continued to stare at Lee with his large baby like eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sakura, this here's Pip," Lindsay said glancing down at the young boy in her arms. "His real names Peter, but everyone calls him Pip he doesn't talk much, actually he hasn't talked since he told us his name when he first came here. That's Itachi. Don't mind him. He may be scary at first but he's actually really caring. He just hates it here, and he's been here for so long," She said nodding towards the older teen behind her. Itachi pretended to ignore her and rolled his eyes mumbling something no one could hear under his breath. She looked back at Lee smiling and leaned her head on Pip's. Lee pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. He looked cautiously around the tiny space, and saw no beds, no pillow, no blankets, no toilet or anything that could even be considered a toilet. The whole room was completely empty except for the ledge and the tiny window Itachi continuously looked out of. Sakura watched Lee scan his surroundings and decided to interrupt him.

"What did they tell you? How'd it happen?" Lee confused, turned his attention from Itachi to Sakura.

"Who? Tell me what?" Lee said hugging his knees in even tighter. Itachi turned his attention from the window and glanced down at Sakura, but kept quiet.

"Your parents" Sakura said innocently staring at him with very intent eyes. Itachi glanced over at Lee with the same look. Lee swallowed hard and took his eyes off of them staring blankly at the floor. Itachi smirked. He jumped off the ledge and sat himself down beside Sakura and Pip. With one leg straight out in front of him, and the other bent, he rested his bandaged arm over his left knee. Sakura lifted her head up off of Pip and laid it against Itachi's right shoulder putting most of her and Pip's weight on him. The three of them sat there staring at Lee like statues waiting for him to reply.

"You're not the only one, it's happened to all of us, all in different ways; it's almost always on a Sunday. Pip's parents told him they were taking him to the toy store. It was his thirteenth birthday, and they were going to buy him a nice big red fire truck. That's when he was bagged." Sakura said looking down at Pip, while stroking the back of his head. "One Sunday, I was told that we were all going on a family trip to Florida. My parents got on the plane and I didn't. That's when I was bagged." Lee looked at Sakura and saw her smiling, sadly. He glanced at Itachi who had leaned his head back against the wall so that he was staring up at the ceiling blankly. Sakura glanced up at Itachi and un- wrapped her left arm from around Pip and took Itachi's pale hand in hers. "Itachi's was different, he knew what was happening. There were no tricks. His parents told him what they we're doing. Itachi witnessed the exchange before the bag was placed over his head and his arms were bound." Lee stared at Sakura in horror, confusion, and desperation.

"What are you saying, why Sunday?" The three of them stared at Lee, Sakkura with concern. Pip like he was since Lee got there and Itachi looked more annoyed than anything.

"What she's saying is that your parents don't love you. They sold you here, because you're a convenient investment to them. You work here, and what ever money you make a nice percentage is handed over to your loving mommy and daddy. They aren't nice jobs either, I've been here for five years and I've been through it all. I bet you don't last a whole week here. When kids are taken out of this place," Itachi said, waving his free hand around the room. "They either come back or they don't, and if they don't they've either escaped or they're dead." Itachi leaned his head back and smirked, "And I bet you die." Sakura gave Itachi a perturbed look, and he shrugged. She turned her attention back to Lee

"We don't know why Sunday, but that's when it happens. It's every Sunday that a new kid is added to this cell, but only when one doesn't come back. But don't worry; I have complete faith in you. As long as you do what you're told, and you do it well they'll bring you back." Itachi chuckled, and Sakura jabbed him in the ribs with her bony elbow.

"Who will bring me back?" Lee said, leaning in towards Sakura and ignoring Itachi's rude remark.

"The people who brought you here, the men that throw the bag over your head so you don't know where you're going or where you are. None of us know, except for Itachi. He's been here so long he knows a way out. He's going to help us; all of us get out of here." Sakura said, squeezing Itachi's hand. Itachi turned his head and looked at her, and was about to say something when all four of them went completely silent. Whistling could be heard coming faintly from down the corridor on the other side of the door.

"They must have a job for one of us," Itachi said quietly. The key was in the lock and a slight click was heard before the door opened, casting a large amount of light into the room. All four of them raised their arms over their heads trying to block the light from their eyes. A tall man stepped into the room with rope in one hand and a large brown bag in the other; he walked into the middle of the small room and nodded towards Itachi.

"Let's go punk; I've got a fun job for you!" Itachi sat there and glared up at the man refusing to move. The man signaled to two other men out in the hall, they walked in and grabbed Itachi from off the ground and wrenched Sakura's hand out of his. Lee huddled himself in the corner as he watched the men bound Itachi's arms behind his back as he struggled for freedom. The other man shoved the bag over Itachi's head while the other two held him still. Lee looked at Sakura and saw her nod to what ever Itachi had mouthed to her before his head was covered. The men then dragged Itachi out the door and Lee could only see the shadows fading down the hallway before the last man turned to him. Lee glanced up at him, wide eyed, because of the light; shadows covered the man's entire face making any features invisible to see. The man began to step towards him, but changed his mind and turned to Sakura and Pip. He pulled another bag out of his back pocket and grabbed Pip's small arm and ripped him out of Sakura's grasp.

"We'll be using you too little one," The man said placing the bag over Pip's small head. He picked him up and walked out of the room, and slammed the door shut, leaving Sakura crying silently, and Lee shaking in the corner.

Two days passed, and Sakura and Leesat in the same spots. Neither one of them had touched the gruesome food that had been tossed into the room through a slit in the door every day, so both we're tired and starving. Tear stains we're visible on Sakura's pale cheeks. She sat rocking back and forth with arms wrapped around her knees staring blankly at the ground. Lee sat in the same corner with a glazed look over his face, with his legs stretched out in front of him and with his arms lying limp at his sides.

"How long does it take before they're brought back?" Lee said, not looking up. Sakura stopped rocking and glanced up at the door and continued to stare at it.

"They should be back anytime now, it's never been this long before. They'll be back, he promised," Sakura said without taking her eyes of the door. Lee looked up at Sakura, and strained his ears trying to hear the whistling.

"There! Someone's coming!" Lee and Sakura shifted quickly leaning towards the door, praying that Pip and Itachi will be tossed back into the room. The keys clanged together, and one was slotted into the lock, and the door opened with a loud bang. Sakura got on her knees with her hands planted on the floor in front of her, and she watched a small body plop into the room. The bag fell off the small body's head and Pip sat there staring into Sakura's wide eyes.

"Itachi! Where's Itachi?" Sakura said, scrambling to her feet as quickly as she could.

"Bring him back! Bring Itachi back!" Sakura fell to the floor beside Pip, with one hand on the floor steadying her and the other banging on the now shut, sealed door. With tears streaming down her face she continued to whale on it.

More days passed, and the three of them sat in their usual spots silently waiting. Lee in the corner, and Sakura held Pip close to her for warmth, and comfort as she continued to mumble to herself.

"He'll be back, he promised," She paused, and strained her ears listening to the slight whistling coming from the other side of the door. "Itachi!" Sakura let Pip go and scrambled to her feet, tumbling to the door she landed on her knees about half way and stared at the door in desperation. It opened and the light shown through and blinded Sakura from seeing the body tossed into the room. The door slammed shut and Sakura crawled over quickly towards the body, praying to see Itachi's head come out from under the large bag she grabbed the ties and wrenched it off. When her eyes finally adjusted, she could see clearly that it wasn't Itachi's eyes she stared into but a small young girl's. The girl held herself, cold and frightened. She looked around like Lee once did, but this time Sakura didn't smile, she didn't introduce herself like before, and she had no concern or happiness in herself anymore. Lee stared at her, wondering what she was going to do, what she was going to say, what she was thinking. Sakura sat there, stunned, arms wrapped around her small frame. With new tears falling down her cheeks she turned and glared, horrified as she listened to the small, once silent Pip's words,

"It must be Sunday!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey loyal readers, sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I've been working and school. This being my last year of high school I've been very busy and what not. I know many of you think this may be a lost cause and it most likely was going to be but I did have a lot more to add to the story and there are so many loop holes and possibilities so I have decided to continue with it. Thanks for the wait.

* * *

Itachi was thinking quickly to himself, he had to get out of these guys' tight grip and get the horribly dirty potato sac off his head. It was a good idea at the time to get Pip and him to cause a distraction so that he'd be able to escape from the overly tight shackles keeping the other kids in the yard in order to move large rocks. Itachi was just surprised to be there, normally he was used as some sexual benefit or something, just the fact that they were getting him to move large rocks and roughening up his hands was questioning. Itachi figured there was only two guys with him, and that he had a pretty good chance of succeeding in escaping them. Luckily they didn't tie the bag over his head too tight and Itachi was able to see their feet if he looked down the bridge of his nose. By the two different strides the the two mans' walks he could tell one was taller than the other. He could take advantage of that. Without thinking, Itachi quickly stuck his foot out to the right tripping the taller of the two. Then he leaned more to the right so that the shorter one lost his balance and fell over the man fumbling on the ground. Unfortunately the shorter one kept a tight grip onto Itachi and pulled him down along with him. All three of them scrambled in order to get back to their feet, Itachi pulled at his arms and got his hands free from the ropes holding them together and then ripped the bag free from his head. He jumped to his feet , and didn't have a chance to look around before he was tackled back to the ground. The shorter man smashed Itachi his head right into the ground and shouted at the taller one to help him secure the bastard. It took Itachi a couple of seconds to get back into focus after the blow, once he did he reacted quickly and threw his elbow back smashing the shorter man in the temple. The man recoiled back in shock cursing as he grabbed at Itachi with his one hand well the other held onto his pounding head. Itachi once again jumped to his feet and this time without a second thought, ran for the closest building. The shorter man began to reach for his pistol when the taller man grabbed his arm and shook his head, the boss wouldn't be pleased if his best investment suddenly dropped dead. The shorter man cursed once again and reached for his walkie instead and announced an escape to security and watched Itachi disappear around the dispatch building.

* * *

Itachi ran around the first building he saw and decided to not go into it but kept on running until he came to a second building looking exactly the same as the first one but a lot bigger. He figured it was somewhat important and probably held the where abouts of where the children were kept. He decided to go in and take a look 

Itachi kept to the shadows so that no one would be able to see him. He came up to a door that read 'keep out' and decided that was a good start. He slowly turned the knob and slid into the room. He shut the door quietly turning the knob so that it wouldn't make a click, and then turned around to take a look around. He noticed a bunch of buttons and switches along the one wall below a bunch of T.V. screens. He walked up slowly and scanned each screen individually. Each showed a different part of the concentration area. He noticed a bunch of guys with guns running around the buildings and searching in corners and cars. He figured they must be looking for him. He looked up at one of the screens and noticed it showed a view of the cells with a bunch of kids in each one. Every few seconds it would switch to a different viewing of a different cell. He watched it closely eventually it would show the cell he used to be in. Itachi waited, he didn't know how much time had passed when there she was. Sakura's sad face was on the screen. Her head was leaning on that new kids shoulder and she was holding Pip close. There was also a new kid in the cell with them. A young girl. Itachi walked closer to the screen and put his hand out as if he could touch her, he wish he was there with her, so that she didn't look so sad. She probably thought he was dead, or that he broke his promise and left her there. He wanted to tell her he was right here, trying to find a way to rescue her. He was too far in thought to hear someone opening the door behind him.

"I'm going to take a look at the security camera's, maybe we can see which building he entered. I'll let you know what I find over the walkie's" Itachi froze at the sound of a woman's voice entering the room. He had to hide, but it was too late to do that. He quickly glanced around and noticed a pistol laying on top a filing cabinet. He grabbed it and turned around quickly coming face to face with a young woman, about the same age he was. She starred at him in shock and turned back around quickly about to go back out the door. That's when Itachi pointed and cocked the gun.

The woman froze and turned back around slowly, and glared at Itachi. Itachi with the gun, motioned her to step away from the door. She side stepped slowly along the wall, her hand slowly went for her walkie. Itachi noticed and shook his head,

"Don't even think about it." The woman stopped, and glanced at the screens. Itachi tilted his head to the side and looked her up and down. "Drop any weapons you have on you and slide them over here. The walkie too." She did what she was told. Itachi then with one hand pointing the gun at the woman, the other reached out for a chair and placed it in the middle of the room. "Sit!" The woman walked to the chair and sat hesitantly as Itachi walked towards the door, pointing the gun at her, he opened it slowly and glanced down the hall in both directions. No one. He closed it, and locked it quickly. He turned to face her, and noticed some rope hanging on the wall just behind her. He walked over picked it up and began tying her arms together behind her back.

"You're the boy we're looking for, do you think you're actually going to get out?" Itachi glanced up at the back of her head, her blond hair was somewhat in his face and he noticed she smelt of lavender, he answered with a pull of the rope tightening it just a bit so that it was almost uncomfortable. "Hey! Can we take it easy?" Itachi stood up with a smirk and walked around in front of her. He glanced down at her, as she glared up at him. "What're you lookin' at?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. He reached out at the pocket of her jacket that sat right below her right breast. "Hey what the hell do you think you're-" Itachi put his hand in the pocket and pulled out a wallet of some sort. He flipped it open and began to go through it. He pulled out an identification card which had a picture of the young woman and her name.

"Temari is it?" Temari glared up at him.

"What's it to you?" Itachi chuckled. Then slipped the card into the only functioning pocket on his pants and then closed the wallet and placed it back into Temari's pocket lingering just enough to piss her off a bit more. "Get off me!" Itachi smirked and pulled back.

"Well Temari that's not very nice, you shouldn't say such things. Especially to someone you're going to be spending some time with."

"What do you mean?" Itachi tilted his head to the right and smiled.

"You missy are going to get me and my friend out of here." Temari laughed.

"Yeah! Okay"

"You may laugh now, Temari but have you forgotten... You're the one tied up all helpless and I'm the one standing here free... with a gun. Well you're little friends are running around frantically searching for me. You and I are going to use your little access card to get me fresh clothes so that I don't stand out as much and then we're going to sneak out find a place to hide out well I think of a plan on how to get to my friend. Ca prendez?"

"how are you possibly going to get me to do that?" Itachi smirked.

"You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again everyone... Thanks for all the reviews... I'm sorry I don't update quickly but that is due to many other things that keep me busy. But anyway, here's another chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

'Itachi' Lee woke suddenly with a chill, and looked down to his left at Sakura.His face was full of concern as he watched Sakura struggle with her continuing nightmares. 'You promised.' He new not to try and wake her, she needed sleep. Looking at her and seeing the sunken eyes and cheeks, he could see she hadn't been eating her share of grule they continue dto recieve every night. He couldn't blame her, it tasted descusting but it gave them all nutrients. It kept them alive, and he could tell that she was slowly dying. He put his arm around her and hugged her closer. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, and set out a little prayer that Itachi would be back for her. She needed out, or she was going to die.

* * *

'Alright, you ready?' Itachi whispered into Temari's ear. She sat in the chair and stared straight out ahead of her, and did not look back at him. Itachi smirked and stood up, he turned to look at himself in the long mirror he found on teh back of the closet door. He had changed into new clothes, he had found hanging up. A long sleeved black shirt, which fitted him nicely. A pair of black jeans that the guards were normally seen wearing. He found a belt with a holster for a gun, and a place to put the walkie Temari had. He had found an ear peice which he was able to correspond with the walkie so that he could hear what was going on with the guards at all time. He tightened the belt and pulled the leather jacket hanging next to the door over his broad shoulders. He looked good, and it felt good to have some good clothes on. He glanced doan and noticed that he still had no socks or shoes. He knelt down and placed his hand deep into the closet underneath a pile of clothes. His hand found what he was looking for, and he smiled as he pulled out a pair of shoes. Itachi sat down and put them on, a size too big but they'd do if he tied them tight. He stood up and patted himself down. His hand rested on the inside pocket of his jacket. He put his hand inside and pulled out a pair of aviator sunglasses. He shrugged and out them on and then took another look at himslef in the mirror. He then turned to Temari and slowly took the sunglasses off. 'So... how do I look?" 

Temari turned her head slightly with a blank stare and then choked a bit. Her eyes widened when her eyes made contact with Itachi's body. She looked him up and down slowly and hesitated slightly at his mid section, his jeans hugged him perfectly and she blushed a bit. Itachi noticed and smirked. She then glanced away quickly trying to calm herself down. She didn't want him to think he had any more advantage over her than what he already had. She hated him, atleast she tried to make herself believe she did. But the way the clothes clung to every inch of his body, showing the unbelieveable figure and muscles he had even though they had been starving him for years was unnerving. She coudn't get the thought out her mind that she wanted him, and she couldn't let him know it. 'You look... fine' Itachi walked around infront of her and placed the sunglasses back into his jacket pocket.

'You think so?...' Itachi turned around and grabbed the walkie off the counter and placed it into it's place just to the right of his back pocket. Temari glanced up at him and her eyes lindgered just a little long on Itachi when he turned around suddenly. Itachi looked at Temari and raised an eyebrow, 'Yes... I think you do.' Itachi said with a chuckle. He walked around behind Temari and grabbed her arm and lifted her from the chair. 'I think it's about time you and I broke out of this joint' He pulled the gun from the holster and jabbed it not too hard into the cress of Temari's back. She winced slightly, and glarred up at him. Itachi smirked. 'Sorry...' He then pushed her towards the door and the both of them stepped out. Itachi closed the door bhind him with a slight click. 'Which way sweet heart?'

'Where do you want to go exactly?' Temari said through gritted teeth. Itachi sighed.

'I thought that was quite obvious... outside somewhere away from all these guards. Is there a forest of some sort around here?' Temari stayed silent, and thought to herself. There is a forest to teh right of the compound. He was miles away from his friends, if she just co-operated with him for a bit, eventually the rest of the guards would notice her missing and would come looking for her. If she kept him close but looked as if she was helping they'd find them eventually. 'Well?'

'Yes, there is... It's close' Temari said. Itachi looked at her with a look of curiousity, he didn't believe her entirely, why should he? But if he could just get to the forest and recoup, and come up with a plan of finding Sakura and the others he could eventually ditch her and be done with all of this.

'Okay... lead the way' Itachi said, nudging her forwardher slightly. Temari moved slowly and quietly without protest.

* * *

An overly large man knelt shacking uncontrolabley with fear as he waited for the chilling sound of his leaders voice. 

"What is the matter Peeves? Look at me." Peeves flinched slightly and looked up into the piercing eyes that seemed to be able to bore right into his very essanse, he new he wouldn't be able to lie for he would know, and the punishment he would receive was un imaginable. He quickly glanced away as his eyes made contact with the icy blue ones infront of him.

"It was Itachi sir... he escaped. He used the small boy as a decoy... I, I believe he has y- yo--"

"Spit it out Peeves!"

"You're daughter with him" Peeves looked up hesitantly, and shied away from the man sitting before him.

"I see... well... you'll just have to find him... and bring my daughter back... with force surely but Itachi must not die he's too much of an investment... I'm sure he knows that and he'll play that against you... I don't care if you break him though..." Peeves nodded. "Go!" Peeves scrambled out the door but not before he heard his leaders final word. "Don't fail me Peeves... you know what happened before you"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoples glad to hear that you all are still enjoying my story... sorry once again that it's taking so long to update but I'm now attending University and its taking up a big chunk of my time.. soooo much reading its unbearable but anyway heres the next chapter.. hope you all enjoy it and please review... tell me what you guys like and what you'd like to see happen.. I'm open to any ideas.

* * *

Itachi glanced out from behind one of the large oak trees just sitting along the forest edge of the compound. He was pleased with where Temari had taken him. He glanced up and down and noticed the guards running around frantically looking for anything that would give them the where abouts of their escapee. Itachi chuckled to himself, these men were idiots. It took them about three hours to notice that Temari was missing. He continued to listen contently from his ear piece in which he had stolen earlier from his beautiful hostage. He had tied Temari to one of the trees deeper in the forest where no evidence of human life had passed earlier. He new it was safe to leave her, tight and secure to the tree, that she was unable to get free on her own and that no human would be able to find her unless they just so happened to come upon her. He turned and took a look at the gates, measuring how far it was from where he was standing and gagging the distance of the guards he calculated the amount of difficulty it would be for him to get back inside to find a map of the place. He could tell that Sakura wasn't in any of these buildings. They were too small and many had large windows. The building he was looking for had no windows. He was sure of that, except for small ones with bars on them that no one could possibly look out of even if they tried. He remembered at that moment what it felt like to be locked away in that small damp cell. He cringed and grabbed at his chest, he tried to put the horrible image of Sakura out of his mind. He new she thought he deserted her, and he was even more determined to rescue her. He gaged that he had no more than half a minute to make it to the door before someone noticed him. He decided that was too much of a risk and turned to go back to Temari. He figured he could probably weasel some more information out of her.

Where was he, the one who so graciously tied Temari to this awfully uncomfortable tree had walked off somewhere. It had been hours and Temari was close to bursting. She attempted to wiggle her legs so that she could cross them and had no luck. She continued to sustain her composure as her anger for him deepened. She couldn't believe she ever so often thought about him in a sexual way. He was quite pleasing to the eye and as a woman it was hard not to notice him. Temari turned red, blushing at the memory of him moments earlier when he was standing admiring himself in the mirror. She was lost in thought when Itachi came through the bush. She didn't notice.

Itachi entered the small clearing where he had left his stuff and the bounded Temari. She hadn't noticed him arrive and was staring off oblivious to the things around her. He studied her for a few moments and then smiled to himself. She sure looked tempting. Her hair was rustled and when tieing her to the tree her skirt had ridden up and some where between the time of leaving the building and entering the forest she had lost a button to her blouse, revealing pale skin just above her breasts. With a sudden movement she turned her head in his direction and caught his eye. She blushed once again and turned her head away quickly. She wasn't to keen on the look he was giving her.

"I have to go the washroom" Itachi walked by and sat graciously on the ground and took out the gun from his holster and began to examine it. He shrugged.

"And so, what do you want me to do about it?" Itachi asked giving her a slight raise of the eyebrows. Temari glared at him.

"Untie me you jerk and let me go to the washroom, I swear I wont run off" Itachi nodded slightly and smirked.

"No, no you wont, because I'm not letting you out of my sight. No matter what." Temari choked in a way that showed her displeasure at the idea of this man watching her as she peed. Itachi gave her a smirk, "Even if you have to pee." Itachi stood up and placed the gun back into its holster, and leaned down beside her. He leaned in close, so close that he could smell her hair and Temari turned her head in the other direction. Itachi reached his hands around her so that he could get to the ropes that held her wrists together. He grunted as he pulled the rope free from the tree she was tied too. Temari lurched forward slightly at the force of the tug and bumped into Itachi's hard chest. For a second she lay there within Itachi's grasp and took in his scent. He smelt nothing of what she thought he would. For someone whose been locked up in a cell for more than half of his life, she was surprised to find that he smelt of lavender and a slight tint of honey. "I'm surprised... that you hesitate to lift yourself from my warm embrace." Itachi said sarcastically. "And for a minute there I thought you despised me." Temari recoiled quickly, just noticing what she was doing she pulled herself away from him and stood up. She looked down at him, shyly,

"You smell" Itachi stared at her, shocked, and then he began to laugh.

"Well what do you expect, you lock me in a cage for days on end before letting me see the light of day." Itachi said standing up and brushing of his pants.

"No!" Itachi stopped and glanced at her curiously, "Of lavender, and honey." Itachi was taken back. He stared at her without moving for what seemed to be for minutes upon minutes, and then with out warning he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in closely, so close that their chests touched and she could smell him once more. He stared into her eyes, and she stared back terrified. There was only deep hatred and anger in those dark pools, but as she swam deeper into his gaze she noticed the sadness that hid there. She gulped,

"You would to if your parents sold you to a man who used you, I never get taken out for labour missy, you know what your boss used me for?" Temari shook her head, she just did what she was told, she never asked where they were taken their prisoners or what was to come of them. "He'd take me out and I'd be bathed in warm water, which smelled of lavender and honey" Itachi said, almost spitting in her face, "And then I'd be taken to a nice beautiful bedroom full of roses, and silks, a large, king sized bed, draped in dark fabrics, and the sheets would be egyption cotton, the nicest and softest fabric you could find. And that's where I would be used as someones toy, a slave as you will, to be fucked over and over again. Since the age of eight I've been abused, mentally and physically over and over again. That Miss Temari, is why I smell so bloody lovely to you." Temari's eyes were wide, in fear, shock, and misery. She felt for him, and tears engulphed her eyes, and slowly began to creep down her soft cheeks. Itachi looked at her for another second and then let her go, pushing her slightly away from him. Sickened, he turned around and combed his hands through his hair.

Temari fell to her knees sobbing slightly, and rubbed the spot on her arm that Itachi had gripped tightly,

"I'm sorry" Itachi turned his head slightly and glanced down at her. See the tear streaked face, and the sorrow in her eyes, his mind flashed to Sakura, and he gulped. This woman pissed him off, yet she made him feel like Sakura does. He closed his eyes, and turned back around so that his back faced her,

"Go to the bathroom, you have one minute, no longer, if you're late and I have to come get you, you'll be sorry." Temari nodded her head and slowly stood up. She stared at his back for a minute, and reached out her hand to touch him, but before she made contact with him, in frustration and anger, he kicked the walkie talkie he had placed on the ground earlier. She gasped andher hand recoiled. "I'm counting" She quickly turned an ran into the nearest bush. Itachi turned his head slightly and watched her go. Turning so that his back face the tree he had tied Temari up to earlier, he slid down it slowly and sat there thinking about Sakura, and how he was going to rescue her. Forgetting about Temari for a second he closed his eyes and nodded off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, now a couple of you had asked and are wondering if this is going to end up as a TemarixItachi fic or a SakuraxItachi fic. I've been thinking about and I believe I will end with Sakura and Itachi, but that doesn't mean there wont be any suggestion of Temari and Itachi either. I kind of have an idea, you guys just have to trust me on it. But I'm really happy to hear your comments and your suggestions, it makes it easier to come up with plot and twists, and I like your in put. So please keep it up. For some reason I'm in a writing mood, and am going back from an actual paper I'm supposed to be writing and this story lol. It's not due for a while anyway, and I still have to see the movie, I'm to be writing about so I figured why not put the energy into this. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Temari stumbled into the bushes and tripped over loose sticks and eventually grabbed onto a tree and slid down it slowly. Digging her nails into the trunk, she tried to catch her breath. Tears still poured down her cheeks and she couldn't get the image of Itachi's innocent face, his eyes piercing deeply into her very soul and ripping it to pieces. She clutched at her chest, and sobbed. She had never once felt this kind of pain before, she never once cared as to what happened to the kids they transported from one station to the other. She did not know them, she never saw their face, their eyes, their very innocence that they were tarnishing. All she cared about was doing her job and receiving that enormous paycheck at the end of the night, slipping into a nice warm bath, and then eventually sleeping in a beautifully decorated bedroom in a soft comfortable bed. And now that she almost new one, and had seen their pain personally, she thought about all the others. All the small children sleeping on cold, dank, cement floor, full of spiders and bugs, that crawl around their heads as they attempt to get comfortable, which was impossible. And of the children that were murdered because they didn't perform efficiently, all buried in the same place, with no marker, and no one to say a prayer or nice word. She let it out and cried, she cried and cried, until she could no longer. Realizing the time and that Itachi had not come to get her, she quickly did what she had first come to do and slowly and cautiously made her way back to him. 

Wiping her eyes with the back of her palm, trying to dry off what was left of the tears , Temari entered the small clearing Itachi had brought her and tied her up earlier. She walked around the tree cautiously and stopped when she came upon Itachi. He lay there motionlessly his head bent back so that it lay against the tree. His legs were sprawled out in front of him, and his one arm lay to the side, his fist had a clump of grass gripped in it and his other hand sat nicely on the lower part if his stomach. His bangs had fallen forward and covered half of his face. His jaw was open slightly, and he slept peacefully. Temari knelt down beside him and watched his hand rise slightly and lower slightly, following the pattern of his breaths. She then looked up at his face and gently brushed his long bangs back from his face. She was about to take her hand back when the arm that was slacked to the side unexpectedly grabbed her hand and tightened on her wrist. Temari gasped and tried to pull back.

"What are you doing?" Itachi said as he slowly opened his eyes and placed them on the girl's terrified face before him. Itachi waited for a reply and after not receiving one he tightened the grip he had on her hand. Temari gasped at the pain.

"Stop, please let go" Temari said, wincing in pain she moved her other hand and placed it on Itachi's chest and pushed back slightly. Itachi watched her struggle a bit, and then eventually let go. He watched Temari crawl back slightly, but she stayed at a distance that he could still grab her if he wanted to. She held onto her wrist and messaged it a bit before she turned her gaze back at him. He just sat there and watched her slight movements. He moved his gave from her face down to her chest and along her torso, down her legs to her feet and then slowly made his way back up. He noticed that she had been crying more, harder than before, her eyes were red, swollen, and puffy. Her blouse had ripped, probably from running through the woods, and that she had fallen and scrapped her leg, it bled slightly. She was covered in dirt and didn't look anything like the strong woman he had kidnapped hours earlier. He was surprised as to how much he had broke her. He glanced back down at her leg,

"Does that hurt?"

"Of course it does, you might of sprained it" Temari said holding her wrist protectively.

"Not your hand idiot, your leg" Itachi said. Temri glanced at him and followed teh direction of his gaze. Her eyes landed at the cut just above her knee, she also noticed how far her skirt had ridden up and that he could probably see what colour panties she wore. She quickly pulled her skirt farther down,

"No not really" Itachi chuckled, and that surprised Temari, she hadn't herd him laugh yet, well not as if he meant it, or that there was something real in it, teh only laughter she had herd earlier coming from his mouth was pure hatred. "What's so funny?" Temari said, glaring at Itachi slightly. Itachi shrugged.

"It either hurts or it doesn't" Itachi said. He sat up and leaned forward. Temari froze. "I'm not going to hurt you" Itachi said reaching out for her leg. He took his shirt and ripped it so that he created a convenient bandage, that he could tie around her leg. He took his jacket off and the rest of his shirt. He glanced at Temari and raised his eyebrows, "trust me?" Temari relaxed a bit, and nodded. Itachi took Temari by the waste and pulled her forward and took a hold of her injured leg and softly placed it don on his lap. Then taking his shirt and wetting it a bit with he dabbed at the cut. Temari flinched a bit. He glanced up at her expecting her o be glaring at him, but her eyes were focused on what he was doing. He turned his attention back to teh cut and when he finished clearing it of blood he carefully tied the bandage around her wound. "There, good as new." Itachi said tightening the bow, and then patted it slightly, he glanced at her and smiled. Temari stared at him and blushing she turned her head a way. Itachi nudged her leg, signaling for her to remove it, she did and he stood up and brushed off his pants. He bent down and picked up his jacket and put it back on. temari curled her legs up to her chest and with her one hand she played with the bandage. She then glanced up at Itachi and watched him stretch and crack his back.

"Are you going to tie me back up?" Itachi continued to stretch his arms out up above his head, and then he brought on down and scratched the back of his head. After a few seconds he finally looked down at her,

"Of course" Temari glanced up at him shocked. Itachi smiled, and bent down so that his face was level with hers. "I can't have you running off now can I, plus you took a lot longer than one minute" Temaris eyes went from wide to a glare,

"But you didn't come get me, you fell a sleep, and I came back, I could of ran and I didn't" Itachi shrugged,

"Yes, I didn't and I'm pleased that you did come back, if it were me, I would of ran. I'm thankful for your honesty miss Temari, but we really should be tiing you back up." Itachi said, he smiled at her and nodded towards the tree, signaling that she should co-operate.

"And what if I don't want to?" Temari said stubbornly. Itachi smirked, and the pleasantry left his face,

"Well then I'd be forced to make you, but by all means Temari resist, please, I'd definitely enjoy it." Temari gasped and then slapped Itachi across the face. Itachi turned his head and closed his eyes, he stretched out his jaw, "Is that a request?" Itachi said sadistically, he opened his eyes and glanced at the steaming girl in front of him. She was red with furry, and Itachi didn't blame her. She stood up and walked to the tree she turned back around so that her back face the tree and she sat down roughly. She put her hands behind her back and glared straight a head of her. Itachi watched fir a minute and then smirking to himself he stood up and combed his right hand through his hair, and placed his other hand in his pocket, he tilted his head to the side and and looked down at Temari who continued to stare straight. "Yeah, I thought not" Itachi said as he moved closer ad bent down to tie the ropes. He wrapped them twice around her wrist, and felt her wince a bit, and then he rapped the rope around her and the tree, coming back in front of her he tied the not, and smirked as she winced again as he tugged it to make sure it was secure. "There, now that wasn't so bad?" Itachi said standing up and wiping his hands together. He sat down beside her, and leaned his head back against the tree, "now tell me about the other compounds" Itachi said glancing to the left as to see her reaction. Temari stared ahead of her, and just when he was about to repeat himself she glanced the right, meeting his glance she leaned her head back,

"What do want to know?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers, I'm glad to see that you're all enjoying the story, and I'd just like to say thankyou for all of your input and your reviews, unfortunately this took a long, long time to update, and still its not very long :|. Lets continue, shall we?

* * *

Itachi ran through the compound, dodging cameras, and busy guards who were under pressure because the boss threatened to have their heads if they didn't find Itachi. They were frantically searching for him, checking weapons, making sure they were armed; they new Itachi was intelligent and could easily fight back physically and mentally. He ran around one last building and entered the one that had thousands of small cell like windows, he knew she'd be here. In this building. And he was going to do anything just to get her out, to see her again, smiling. He'd do it, even if it killed him.

He rounded the last corner, and came to the door Temari had described. This was it. Sakura was behind this one, and Itachi was finally going to be true to his word. He quickly glanced side to side, in search of any guards, and cranked open the door.

Sakura lifted up her head slowly and just stared at the figure standing standing in the door way. She couldn't overcome the thought of Itachi having left her behind and couldn't believe her eyes. Because there he was, standing before her as beautiful and alive as ever. Tears began to slide down her soft hollowed cheeks, and she tried to stand and go to him, but her feet failed her. Tears fell from Itachi's eyes also, as he watched her struggle. He began to walk towards her, and she lifted her arms up to him, but stopped in midstep just as he was about to lift her. Sakura had no idea as to what just happened. Itachi slowly fell to the floor before her eyes. Blood began to stain the cold, cement ground, and thats when Sakura started screaming...

Itachi woke with a sudden jolt. Sweat streaked the back of his neck and forehead. He jumped up quickly just remembering where he was and what he was doing. The last thing he remembered was talking to Temari, and asking her how to get to Sakura.

"Are you okay?" Temari said looking up at him. She twisted her wrists slightly and tried to stretch out her legs. She was pretty sore from sitting all night and being tied to a tree. Itachi turned and looked down at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think we should head out today. I'm tired of just waiting around here" Temari shrugged, it wasn't like she could do anything anyway. Itachi knelt down and reached around her. He paused and turned his head towards hers. They were really close, Itachi could smell the lingering sent of Temari's perfume. "I'm going to un tie you. But if you run, I wont hesitate to shoot you." Temari glanced at Itachi and swallowed hard. He looked serious, she knew he wasn't kidding.

"I wont run" Itachi nodded and undid her bindings. He stood up and stepped back, stretching his arms out he yawned and nodded towards the back pack full of food and things he thought were necessary when he took them. He kept the gun and bullets on him, as well as the walki- talki and head set. Temari stood up and stretched out her sore muscles, she glanced in the direction of Itachi's gesture and sighed. He wanted her to carry it. She glared at him and turned to pick it up. "Fine" She slung it over her shoulder and turned back towards him. Itachi chuckled slightly as he turned and motioned her to walk a head of him. Temari rolled her eyes and began to lead the way.

It seemed as if hours had passed since the two of them had started walking. Itachi wasn't even paying attention as to where Temari was leading him, she could of led him into a base camp full of the men that had held him captive over the years and he wouldn't have noticed. Itachi was too pre-occupied with the horrible dream he had during the night. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Was it a sign? Was he going to die? And where was Temari in this dream, did she betray him? Or did she get away? He looked up at her and his eyes scanned up her legs around the curves of her behind and up the spine of her back, and then rested on the back of her head. He chuckled to himself. It wasn't as if he was some profit who could tell the future with his dreams. The dream was probably nothing.

Temari heard Itachi chuckle, and she turned her head slightly to look back at him. She found him starring at her with this hint of humorous insanity in his eyes. For once she felt a little scared, and her heart, feeding on her fear, started pumping irregularily.

"What's so funny?" Temari asked. Itachi paused and just starred at Temari blankely, and let the question wash over him. Really, what was so funny? He, himself did not know, and so he shrugged.

Itachi looked around at his surroundings and noticed that they were pretty deep into a forest, but he could hear to the east of them that there was a compound. He could hear the engines of machines pushing rubble and digging. Building another prison is all that went through Itachi's mind. Up ahead of him, he noticed a small ravine. Why was she leading him here? Was the wearhouse prison, where they kept all their child prisoners on the other side of this small oasis in the middle of a place he considered hell?

Temari continued to watch Itachi as he pondered deep within himself. Her heart continued to pump faster as she watched his blank face, and then she decided that she'd keep moving. Itachi followed in step behind her, still he said nothing. This in fact scared her even more, normally Itachi talked and coninued to ask her questions and told her not to do anything stupid or he'd have to kill her. Of course at this point Temari had figured out that Itachi wouldn't kill her. In fact Itachi needed her in order to get back to this girl named Sakura he contined to talk about in his sleep. And yet, Temari didn't have it in her to confront Itachi about this, even though she knew she could escape easily. She'd just have to drop the bag and run, run to the east and she'd be free. There was no way Itachi would shoot, he'd just stand there, gun in hand pointing and aiming, and he'd never pull the trigger. She could tell all this just from the way he slept. You can see deep within a person just by watching them sleep, and Itachi was as innocent as they come. He could never fight back because if he could, he wouldn't be here. He would of died like the rest of them.


End file.
